Lunar dream
by Maron5
Summary: Chibiusa travelled to the past and Crystal Tokio is destroyed - but what was happening with Neo-Queen Serenity after a while? I'm not English so this story certainly contains some grammar mistake, however, I hope you enjoy it :


**Lunar dreams**

The first black crystal has just condescended when Neo-Queen Serenity brethless run over one of the citiy's big gardens. As she felt the dark energy she stopped scarely, followed with her eyes the horizont that smothered in shadow and the dusky clouds. But she hadn't noticed the danger yet so after a minute thinking she lifted her dress' bottom and run more.

She was aware of that as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo she would have been in the palace with Endymion and the shensis to help them if it comes to fight again, to call her power; but just because she was apprehensive from an action she wanted to know Chibiusa next to her. But in vain she hunt high and low for her in the palace, she nowhere found her and the icy fear more and more was pressing her heart.

- Chibiusa - she shouted despairingly after a quarter searching. - Where are you?

She hurried down on the marbel stairs to rake over again the palace's court when she heard low sobbing. She knew very well this erratic crying and although it means that Chibiusa is sad, Serenity relieved. The voice came behind from the waterwork where she glimpsed a pink tuft. The time pressed, but Serenity was unable to yell to her weeping daughter to pick herself up and follow her.

- Chibiusa – she called softly, smiled at the tearful face that turned on her – what happened? I've searched you everywhere and I believed I will never find you.

- I… it was accident… I just wanted to touch it… - Chibiusa stepped to ahead, after stopped and look up at her mother with guilty face. – Don't hate me, please!

- What is that my little princess? How..?

Before Serenity could have finished her question a huge peal shaked the city. The black crystals was lashing to the ground as rain and there was so much that nothing could save Crystal Tokio, only the Silver Crystal.

- Mama! – Chibiusa scared frightened. Serenity saw the dark shadow that made up to them. She had had enough time to hug her daughter instinctively fear of the ache, she had seen her dreading gaze, she had hear her whispering… after there was silent.

Neverending, large silent.

Serenity didn't know what time long she was laying unconsciously for. The remembrances were blending back so slowly to her memory as if she would wake up from a bad dream. The sky became dark, shade wefted the city and behind the waterwork…

As she got back her conciousness, Serenity sat up and opened her eyes. She wanted to shout Chibiusa's name, but the voice pause in her throat as she apprehend the scenery. There were ashlar columns over her, the stones of floor were looming wanly, everything was huged by the clean, calming white – and as she look on herself she determined stunnedly she wear her old dress that she was wearing when she was princess.

After all she was at home again… on the Moon.

She tought for some minutes that everything was just a fiction: Beryl didn't kill them, the Moon Kingdoom wasn't destroyed, she didn't travel to the future; but she shook her head. The blonde tufts wavered muddledly over her when she stood up and run out to the balcony. She grabbed the balustrade and her eyes were spiken only one point.

The Earth as a dying planet was black on the clear sky. Serenity groaned lowly and put her palm to her lips. Anybody should be here to know what happened, how she came back; maybe Pluto opened the Gates of Time or the Black Moon plays with her.

She push of herself from the balustrade to go back to the room, but she has just turned over when a long ago heard voice called her:

- Princess!

Serenity turned her head slowly towards the voice. A high, beautiful woman was approaching towards her who's silver hair was in the same odango-stlye as hers, their dress was almost same, there was a same crescent on their forehead. Queen Serenity, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom stopped to greet her daughter.

- Mama – Serenity whispered with wide-opened eyes -, is that really you?

- Really I am, sweetheart.

Serenity locked herself in her mothers' arm without words. She was feeling for a short minute everything is right: there is nothing problem if the Queen is here because she can protect everybody. She didn't want to think of that Crystal Tokyo is in ruins,just now, when she can huge her mother again – when could she do it at last? So much time ago… thousand years have passed since she was really at home; when she was nothin other but a young, careless princess who loved the advantages and was able daring to break out to the Earth.

Even so Serenity's body chilled when appeared before her eyes Endymion's dying face. Maybe he's fighting for his life in that moment, too!

- Mama – she shouted to draw apart from her mother –, enormous calamity happened down yonder. Endymion, Chibiusa and the shensis…!

- Ssssh… Don't be afraid, it's over. The destruction has finished and the time of the probations has arrived.

- The probations'?

- So. Come on – the Queen held Serenity's hand pulling after herself -, I'll tell you everything. But before it go out to the lake that you loved so much. Do you remember?

- Not everything – shooked her head Serenity. – When I realized who I am I got back all of my remembrance, but I used the Silver Crystal so much I had to pay the price of that. However, I remember many things, for exaple the lake.

The Queen nodded smiling and was observing contentedly that Serenity look amazed the familiar places. The curtains, the floor-stones, the garden – everything was the same as she have seen last, before Beryl's attack. On the Moon Kingdoom, assessed the girl, the time didn't leave mark. Just she has changed.

- We're here – the Queen stopped next to a bench. Serenity sat down, she waited her mother did so, after she turned back her face to the palace that seemed like a fairy castle. It's white towers grown up to the sky… just the Earth, that was so scarely dark after them.

- Mama – she asked finally with heavy heart -, am I dead?

- No, Serenity – the Queen responsed -, you're just sleeping deeply. So deep, your soul breaked away from your body and thanks to the Silver Crystal it came here.

- But what happened in the Earth?

- You were attacked and you couldn't activate the Silver Crystal in time, so that didn't covered the Earth but you. The city, your family and friends are sleeping like you, only the shensis are watching over you. Now other's challenge to tackle because of you… and you're just laying there… - The Queen's voice faltered but she overcomes. – You grown up – she whispered -, it's particular to see you in this way. In turn I watched you from here, Serenity, I saw you every day, I know your every happiness and sorrow and my heart was broken because I couldn't be with you.

- And I wish we've met again and you wouldn't have sacrificed your life. If is sooner…

- There wasn't the time – the Queen broke in on her softly-, but I'm dazzled now. Standing next to me a beautiful ruler although I have often seen yet that feather-brained, disobedient girl who you were. Fortunately, your new mother could bring up you well.

- But…

- No – the Queen raised her hand up -, don't believe I'm pissed at you or I feel aggrieved because you're happy with your earthly parents. You will always be mine no matter what happens; and I'm grateful because they were next to you when I couldn't. Do you remember what you promised me at once when we met long-long years ago and I gave you the Moon Rod?

- I said I'll do everything to be proud of me.

- And I am that, Serenity. If I look down to the Earth, I'm proud immensely because you endured int he though times. That you achieve you can thank for yourself.

Sad smile lighted up on Serenity's face mentioned the Earth. The Moon was peaceful and calm, but beyond her mother every loved person was far away from her.

- If you have seen everything you have to know Chibiusa, too.

The silver hair poured ahead as the Queen laughed.

- Amazing charmer! I thought there couldn't be trumblinger child than you, but I was wrong. Nevertheless, exactly therefore you have to believe in that she bring along the Silver Crystal and she will wake you up.

- What? – Serenity get to her's feet scarely grabbing her hair with her fists. She has already understood; appeared before her those days when she was Sailor Moon or just a simple teenager. She has remembered clear that a little girl fall on them when they was enjoying one afternoon with Endymion. Yes, she never forgot the weeks which she was spending with her future daughter then, but since she's become a queen and the peace has arrived she recollected only the nice memories. During the last centuries she didn't come to mind that what happened in he future, and although she knew Chibiusa might have to go someday, she never deal with this. She didn't occur to happen it. However, there wasn't doubt: not only her memories were taken away by the Silver Crystal but the guardly willies.

Serenity flopped down helplessly to the bench.

- There is nothing to fear, isn't there? – she looked at her mother. – Everything is happening in the same way like in the past. Mama, it's going to be, right? Mama! – she shouted when the Queen turned down her head instead of answer.

- The time can't be closed among gates. Maybe it happens the same way, maybe not, I can't respond. But you have to believe that everything is alright, because Chibiusa can't win without your belief. Who do you think watching over her if not her lunar mother?

It was little consolation but more than nothing.

- Anyway – the Queen carried on mysteriously -, she must come back to fulfill her destiny.

- What do you mean?

- You gave a new heir to the Moon Kingdoom with her birth At now you aren't the last descendant even if by rights this empire waits for you.

- But – Serenity answered -, this place is destroyed.

- Oh, sweetie, do you really think so? – the Queen laughted. She pointed toward the palace, where was coming music from and people were walking up and down. – The era of darkness has finished and it's time to wake up the Moon Kingdoom. We are, Serenity, we are living because we never were really dead.

Serenity's heart beated. She adored the Earth, she love that amazing world but the Moon… the Moon was her home, too. Her life would have been perfect if don't haunt her past life's shadow, the loved people's dead, the kingdoom's destruction. She have to hope now. If Chibiusa win – and why shouldn't happen so - she will get back on of piece of her lost life.

- What's going on now? – she asked.

- For a while everything will be like a long time ago. I got you back and you're the princess of the Moon as in your past life.

Weeks have passed. The Queen was regarding happily that her daughter reclaimed her extravagance, she has liked to run up and down in the palace yet, she recognized her acquaintances and her face flashed when she pronounced: „home". She often hid behind the columns or windows to ambush as a white dress waver along on the corridor or hear as a laugh fill the air.

But she also saw the princess's face was often sad during she looked the Earth at nights. Because Serenity vainly could banish her dread she was frightened. She got back her previous mother and lot of friends but the people whose spent the most of time with her were far away.

She often felt she can't endure it so much aspire after her family and firends; just one more time to look in Endymion's eyes, just one more time to fondle Chibiusa'a hair, just one more time to tell to the shensis she needs them…

- Just a miracle, please – she whispered every day when she went to bed. She didn't want to cry or give up the hope, but the time put to the test her faith.

However, the miracle happened. She had walked with the Queen in front of the palace, when the Silver Crystal suddenly lighted up. She reached after it to cath but in the last moment she pulled her hand back.

- Brave, Serenity – the Queen said noticed her daughter's hesitancy. - It means the challenge is accomplished and Chibiusa want to return to her parents. You must wake up.

- But ... Mama, do you really not going to disappear again?

- No, never. But don't forget since today you're the Queen of the Moon and I just deputize you. Promise me, you don't forget me and come home sometimes.

- Sometimes? Always as I can and I carry the others.

- Thank you. – On the Queen's face fat tears rolled down but she defiantly wipped of those. - Let's go! I'll wait you, my loved one.

Serenity nodded and strained the Silver Crystal. In the next moment she found herself on the Earth; she lied on her room, but the energy that protected her body has disappeared. She discerned Endymion at first: her rested next to her with closed eyes, only his eyelashes moving showed that he's aweking. Serenity sighed with satisfaction, because she was feeling: a new era is born and they no longer need to fear if the Moon watches their steps.

Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and the that-day-arrived Chibiusa was standing in the balcony of Crystal Tokio's palace. The stars had rised to view in the night sky, the tepid breeze swept out the sorrow from the city. White lights was dancing in the Moon as million moving lamp.

- Mama! Papa! Look that – Chibiusa whooped to her smiling parents. – The Moon is shining today as never before.

- Right. Come on, sweetie – Serenity sat down pulled the child to her lap. – Do you remember to the story I told about me? About the lunar princess and her mysterious empire? I'll tell you you again…


End file.
